Introductions and Meetings/Transcript
(Jesse is twirling around the kitchen humming to herself - until she crashes into Aiden, who was standing there the whole time with another person, sending both Jesse and her brother to the floor.) Aiden: (from under Jesse) Get your hair out of my mouth. Jesse: Sorry... (She gets up, along with Aiden, and Radar enters the room.) Hi, Radar! Radar: Hey, Jesse. Uh, you have a- (Noticing Aiden's companion, he drops his clipboard and just stands there.) Jesse: Oh, Radar, this is- (She realizes she doesn't know anything, either.) Ummmm.... Uhhh.... (She looks at Aiden for help.) Aiden: (mouthing) Aodh. Jesse: (She looks confused.) (mouthing to Aiden) Aodh? (Aiden nods, and Jesse turns back to Radar.) Aodh. Radar: Well, um, interesting. (He leaves.) Aiden: Your assistant is named Radar? Jesse: Please. I don't think someone with a friend with an unpronouncable name has any position to make fun. Aiden: (He rolls his eyes.) Anyway... Jesse, this is Aodh. Aodh, this is my sister Jesse. Jesse: Hi. (She holds out her hand.) Aodh: Sister? Jesse is your sister? Does that mean she is my sister? Jesse/Aiden: (They look at each other.) Um.... (Just then, a small girl enters the room. Taking notice of Aiden and Aodh, she quickly cowers behind Jesse, firmly clamping her arms around Jesse's legs. Jesse sighs.) Jesse: Guys, this is Ivy Rose. She's Harper and Ivor's daughter. Ivy Rose: (She peeks out just a little from behind Jesse's legs.) Hi. Jesse: Harper's off getting streamers, and Ivor's in the Nether, so I'm responsible for her. (She looks at Ivy.) Ivy, this is Aiden and Aodh. (Ivy has released Jesse's legs and is trying to reach a plate of cookies. Just then, Harper arrives.) Harper: I'm back! (She looks at Jesse.) How was Ivy? Jesse: She was good. Except she's being a cookie thief. (Ivy enters, munching on a cookie.) ...And apparently she's found out how to climb the counter. Radar: (He enters again.) Hi, Jesse. Jesse: Hey, Radar. Petra: (voice only) GET BACK HERE! (An ocelot sprints through the room, followed by a wolf puppy, Petra, and Lukas. The wolf puppy notices Jesse and starts jumping all over her, leaving Aiden confused.) Aiden: I thought you said you were never getting another pet. Jesse: (She shakes her head.) He's Petra's. Aiden: Oh. I thought she might end up with a wolf. Jesse: Yeah. (Crashing is heard from the next room as the puppy is eagerly sniffing Aodh.) (yelling) You guys okay? Lukas: (voice only) Yeah, we're fine. (He enters the room, and Jesse kisses him on the cheek.) Aiden: Wait, are you two dating? Jesse/Lukas: Yeah. Aiden: I WAS RIGHT! Lukas: (Jesse looks at him, confused.) Back before the Witherstorm, Aiden always predicted you and I would get together. Petra: (She enters the room.) Yeah. (She notices Aodh.) I assume the guy creepily similar to Aiden is cool. Right? Jesse: Yeah, I think. Radar: Jesse, what are you- Jesse: NOTHING! I mean... We're just decorating. Radar: (He looks worried.) It's Founding Day already?! Jesse: No. Just a spontaneous, no-reason-at-all party... Right, Petra? Petra: Yeah! Why can't we have a random party, right? Radar: Okay... Anything I can do to help? Jesse: No, we're good. (She smiles.) Radar: Okay. (He leaves the room.) Aiden: Jesse, you're one of the worst liars I've ever met. Jesse: Hey, I never said I was good at it! Aiden: Right. So why are you lying, anyway? Jesse: We're planning a surprise party for Radar's birthday, and Axel should come back with cake in three... Two... One... Axel: Cake is here! (He and Olivia walk through the door.) Jesse: Hey, guys! (She takes the cake from Axel and puts it in the fridge.) Nice work on the cake. Olivia: Thanks. Axel wanted to put sparklers on it. (She rolls her eyes.) Exploding sparklers. Jesse: Of course. (She and Olivia giggle.) I think we've got everything! (She turns to Aiden and Aodh.) Hey, do you guys mind helping us decorate? Aiden: Sure. I'm definitely staying for cake, though. Jesse: (She smiles and rolls her eyes.) Okay. (She looks at Aodh.) What about you? Aodh: I can help sister. I can get up high if you so desire. Jesse: (She looks slightly weirded out, but this quickly disappears.) Okay. Thanks. So I'll keep Radar out of here. (She turns to Olivia.) Olivia, you're in charge of decorating. Olivia: Awesome. (She and Olivia exchange smiles.) Jesse: (She looks at the clock.) Oh, crap! I'm almost late! (She runs out the door and to the cafe, where Radar is waiting for her.) Hey, Radar. Radar: Hi, boss. (He smiles.) Jesse: Radar, you're my friend. You can just call me Jesse. (She smiles back.) Radar: Okay. (He starts rattling off all the things Jesse must do until they receive their food and finish.) Jesse: (Her phone starts ringing.) 'Scuse me, I need to take this. (She leaves the table, goes outside, and picks up her phone.) Hi, Olivia. Olivia: (Split-screen shows her helping someone put up streamers while talking to Jesse.) Hi, Jesse. We're almost done here. Are you guys ready? Jesse: Yeah, we're getting ready to leave now. Olivia: Awesome. Everything should be ready by the time you guys get back. Jesse: Okay. Goodbye. Olivia: Bye. (She hangs up, and the split-screen disappears, leaving only Jesse.) Radar: (He walks up to Jesse.) Hi again. Jesse: Hey, Radar. C'mon, let's head back. (She and Radar walk back to the temple, with Radar chattering enough for the both of them.) Radar: (They walk into the temple, and all the lights are strangely off.) Hey, what happened to the- Everyone: (They jump out from various hiding places.) SURPRISE!!! Radar: Wha- Jesse: Happy birthday, Radar! (The episode ends with everyone talking, laughing, and eating cake.)